


Outside Help

by lynndyre



Series: Yuri Lowell, Private Eye [3]
Category: Tales of Vesperia, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Master Badtouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri gets a new client. Guy wants someone investigated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Help

Guy was all the way to the end of the hall before he found the right door. He reached for the doorknob, then stopped.

Asch would kill him for talking to a PI, but probably not as much as for talking to the cops. And he should have told Luke what he was doing, but Luke would give him sad eyes and talk about Asch’s feelings, and… damn it. Guy turned the knob.

Definitely not what he’d expected from a PI. This guy’s hair was as long as Asch’s, and he had a dog in his office.

“Yuri Lowell?”

“That’s me.” The dog made a slow circuit of Guy’s legs, wuffed, and sat down, blocking the exit. “Don’t mind Repede, he’s ex-police, and still has all the training. So am I, but the training didn’t stick so well. What can I help you with?”

Something in the guy’s attitude made Guy think maybe he was doing the right thing, after all. But Guy didn’t know how to say ‘I think a man I grew up with might have been raping little boys, and I didn’t notice.’

“I want to know what you can find out about a man named Van Grants.”


End file.
